character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachnera (Canon, Monster Musume)/Cr33ver
'Summary' Rachnera '''is the Arachne that lives with Kimihito in the ecchi harem series '''Monster Musume. Rachnera is a part of the species in this world called the Arachne. Practically everyone feared them, including Rachnera's host family. One day when Rachnera slipped off a ladder, her sharp claws accidentally cut her host daughter's face. The fact they were already scared of her didn't help, so they sold her off to a man named Kasegi. He mainly used her for money, via her incredible webbing. This relationship between the two, made Rachnera despise humans. When she learned about Kimihito, and abducted him, she learned humans weren't so bad after all. This discovery also turned into lust as Rachnera now constantly flirts and tries to have sex with Kimihito. This new attitude turned her into a "Love Rival" for both Miia and Centorea. Two other many non-humans that both live and love Kimihito. 'Powers and Stats' Tier : High 8-C Name: 'Rachnera Arachnera '''Origin: Monster Musume ' 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Arachne '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics ,Enhanced Senses , Master of Hand-to-Hand combat , Thread Manipulation (via Webbing), Stealth Mastery , Superhuman Athleticism , Fear Inducement , Minor Vibration Manipulation (via Webbing), Minor Body Puppetry (via Webbing), Exoskeleton, Natural Weaponry [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]' : Large Building level+ '(Has overpowered Kimihito. Has overpowered the other non-humans she lives with multiple times, most notably Miia and Centorea. Both of which have also easily overpowered and harmed Kimihito. Can cut right through her own webbing, which can ensnare the other monster girls.) Speed : Superhuman '''Travel Speed (Should be superior to Manako, who could clear 2 kilometers in a few minutes.) '''Hypersonic '''Combat Speed and Reactions (Has dodged a sniper bullet from Manako, a government trained sniper who's gun was calculated at Mach 8.) '''Lifting Strength : Class 1, Higher with webbing (Stronger than Kimihito.) Striking Strength : Large Building level+ Durability : Large Building level+ '(Has survived being trampled by Centorea, and even being kicked in the back of the head by her.) 'Stamina : 'High 'Range : 'Standard Melee Range '| Several meters via webbing Standard Equipment: ' *'Exoskeleton '(Rachnera's forearms, hands, claws, and her entire lower body is covered in a tough and sturdy exoskeleton.) *'Sharp Claws, Fangs, and Legs '(Rachnera's claws, fangs, and the tips of her legs are incredibly sharp. Her claws and legs are sharp enough to allow her to climb up walls and ceilings. her claws can accidentally cut a girls face, deep enough to draw enough blood to soak Rachnera's hand. The tips of her legs are sharp enough to puncture through concrete.) 'Intelligence : High. Is seen as one of the more smarter and skilled of the non-humans in the Kimihito household, only with characters such as Centorea clearly being superior. She has taken a group of humans along with her fellow monster girls. She has even taken them down 1 on 1, such as Miia. She has dodged gunfire from Manako, a government trained sniper that can make a clear shot 2 kilometers away. Has hid from the government trained monster group Mon , was even able to strategically trap and trip them. Knows a multitude of BDSM rope tricks and is able to execute them in less than a second, which these work surprisingly well in a fight. Weaknesses: '''Thanks to her Arachne characteristics, caffeine is equivalent to alcohol, which means that it will make her drunk. She can't deal with high or low temperatures for an extended period of time. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enhanced Senses' (Rachnera is able to sense multiple things around her, kind of like a weaker spider sense. Her eyes are also said to be so great, they can perceive stuff in ultraviolet light.) *'Intimidation '(Rachnera is aware her species is so feared, so she uses this to her advantage. She can make herself so terrifying, that she has even made humans pass out. She mainly uses this on humans, in order to incapacitate them without harming em.) *'Stealth '(Rachnera has shown the ability to hide herself from Kimihito, other non-humans who have superhuman senses, Ms. Smith , a number of humans in public in broad daylight, and the group Mon.) *'Agility '(Rachnera is agile enough to climb up walls and jump to the ceiling of a warehouse in no time.) *'Webbing '(Her most known and used ability, she is able to spin web at incredible speeds. This web has been stated multiple times to be 5 times stronger than steel, and twice as elastic as nylon. This web has multiple uses, such as . . .) **'Weaving '(Rachnera has shown to be competent at weaving. She has shown to weave a hammock, swing, clothes, and likely more.) **'Minor Puppetry '(With her webbing, Rachnera can control people's movement to a degree. Such as when she used it to make it seem like Luz was flying on a stage.) **'Detecting Vibrations '(Rachnera can create strings to detect vibrations, she did this to hear to multiple conversations in a hotel. She can also use this to detect where people are at, she did this exactly to the group Mon.) **'Traps and Tying people up '(Rachnera can use her webbing as traps and a way to tie people up. She uses her BDSM tying skills with her webs in an efficient manner, she can tie them up so badly they can do next to nothing when tied.) Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 8